Renaissance
by Harana
Summary: MAJ OneShot.Dumbledore confie Hermione à Rémus, celui ci en vue des circonstances, ne pense pas être celui qu'il faut. Il se trompe...


**_Mise à jour_**_ du 20/02/05_

_Disclaimer : One-shot utilisant les personnages de JKR, sans en tirer un rond._

_N/a : Cette histoire a été écrite en très très peu de temps. Merci de votre compréhension quant à l'incohérence de certains passages ou autres fautes, débilités et j'en passe. Bonne lecture quand même. - ;_

_RAR : Un grand Merci pour vos reviews ! **Aurelia :** tout a fait d'accord avec toi ! **Séléné:** Ah, les idées, c'est pas ce qu'il manque mais c'est les structurer le problème... **Evil-aNGel666:** « l'amour discret transit » est tout à fait comme cela que je décrirais cette histoire : ), **Inwie :** toujours aussi folle...lol **Hermimi, Aur** : je suis d'accord qu'il y aurait matière à développement mais le temps n'y ait pas..., **Calimera** : merci... /rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, **Miss Lup :** Parfois certains hommes ont besoin de se lâcher...lol, **Cecile Rogue** : Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible...mais ne désespère pas ! ; p **Loufoca :** à quand la suite de ton histoire ? **Bizalajou :** Les fics c'est fait pour rêver, non ? ; p **Shetane **: moi c'est surtout Mumus que je trouve mimi, lol ; ) **Luffynette, Gedauphin, Alixe,** **Plumette, Mrs Lupin, Zabou:** MERCI ! ; )

* * *

_

**Renaissance**

Quand le directeur de Poudlard ce matin-là reçut la missive d'Arthur Weasley, il dut relire deux fois le parchemin. Ses traits se figèrent et une infinie tristesse s'afficha sur son visage parcheminé. Il se leva pourtant rapidement et appela par la voie des cheminées, Rémus Lupin. Il passa la tête dans le feu vert pour voir sa vue atterrir dans un petit salon peu décoré mais propre. Rémus Lupin apparut au seuil de la pièce, l'attitude alerte.

- Albus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rémus, je dois vous demander un service.

Le lycanthrope acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils sous le regard tendu et grave de son ancien directeur.

- Pourriez-vous accueillir Miss. Granger chez vous jusqu'à la rentrée ?

- Hermione ? Qu'est-il arrivé?

- Sa famille a été attaquée hier après-midi par une _Mordrede_(1) envoyée par Voldemort…

- Merlin !

- Il y avait apparemment une réunion familiale et les Aurors ont pu identifier 14 corps.

- Et Hermione ?

- Elle se trouvait dans le jardin quand la _Mordrede_ a explosé. D'après Arthur, elle devrait sa vie sauve à son chat qui l'a entraînée de force à l'extérieur de la maison.

Rémus, bouleversé, contracta les mâchoires.

- Où est-elle pour le moment ?

- En observation à Sainte Mangouste. Les vapeurs de _Mordrede_ l'ont un peu affectée. Arthur attend ma réponse pour la faire sortir.

- Albus, je ne pense pas être le plus compétent pour recevoir Hermione. Molly serait certainement plus apte que moi dans ce genre de situation.

- Il lui faut du calme, Rémus. Molly reçoit en ce moment les jumeaux de Bill et Fleur. Harry est déjà là-bas également. Nous devons également le protéger. La disparition de la famille d'Hermione va le culpabiliser assez pour ne pas lui infliger le deuil d'Hermione. Il vaut mieux, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, du temps et du repos.

Rémus acquiesça silencieusement. La mission qu'Albus lui demandait était, à son sens, l'une des plus dures qu'il ait eue à réaliser.

- Tenez bon, Rémus. Vous lui apporterez plus que vous ne pouvez vous l'imaginer.

XXXXXXXXX

Ce fut une Hermione habillée dans une robe de sorcière noire, que Rémus reconnut comme appartenant à Sainte-Mangouste, qui arriva ce soir là chez le lycanthrope par la poudre de cheminette. Elle serrait son chat roux dans ses bras avec une telle détresse que Rémus sentit sa gorge se serrer. Son visage était d'une pâleur quasi translucide et ses yeux étaient vides de toutes expressions. Elle n'avait aucun bagage.

Rémus s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Il l'incita doucement à venir s'asseoir sur le petit canapé légèrement défoncé. La jeune femme se laissa faire et s'assit droite comme un piquet, incapable de relâcher ses muscles. Rémus lui proposa un thé qu'elle accepta d'un hochement de tête. Quand Rémus voulut lui donner sa tasse, elle la regarda avec étonnement. Elle ne semblait pas réaliser qu'il fallait qu'elle lâche son chat pour s'en saisir. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche et dit d'une voix si douce que Rémus en fut surpris.

- Ma grand-mère était une grande spécialiste du thé, elle disait toujours qu'un bon thé ne se sucrait jamais.

Rémus ne répondit rien mais posa la tasse sur un guéridon. Il reposa sa main sur son épaule puis se mit à caresser doucement son dos. De l'autre main, il prit délicatement le poignet d'Hermione et l'écarta lentement de son chat. Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas tenté de bouger depuis son arrivé, se faufila doucement hors des bras de sa maîtresse et s'assit non loin d'elle sur le tapis mité du salon. Hermione sembla alors réaliser que Rémus lui mettait une tasse dans une main. La chaleur du récipient la ranima un peu et Rémus put voir une douleur indicible se refléter dans son regard. Il continua son massage du dos en la regardant boire à très petites gorgées. Elle posa finalement sa tasse sur la petite table et tourna vers lui ses grands yeux noisettes.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger Rémus, dit-elle timidement.

Rémus secoua la tête lentement en répondant.

- Tu ne me déranges pas Hermione. Au contraire, les amis sont faits pour aider dans ces moments là.

L'homme vit alors Hermione le regarder intensément. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi expressifs depuis son arrivée. Ils exprimaient une gratitude sans borne qui gêna Rémus. Puis sans qu'il puisse réagir, elle se pencha vers lui et se serra doucement contre lui en enlaçant son cou. Rémus referma ses bras sur son corps vulnérable et sentit son souffle chaud lui caresser la peau du cou. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte quand il réalisa que son épaule se trempait lentement. Elle pleurait. Silencieusement.

XXXXXXXXX

Les jours passèrent et Hermione retrouva peu à peu certaines émotions sur son visage mais celles exprimant le bonheur avaient définitivement disparu. Rémus prit à cœur sa mission, d'autant plus qu'il partageait la peine d'Hermione plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. N'avait-il pas lui aussi perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers ? Il ressentait profondément le désarroi de se sentir abandonné comme Hermione pouvait l'être. Il savait donc par conséquent les moments où la jeune femme avait besoin de compagnie et ceux où elle voulait être seule. Bizarrement ces moments-là se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Ils passaient leur temps à se promener dans la forêt jouxtant la maisonnée de Rémus ou à commenter leur lecture respective. Les livres étaient bien la seule richesse de Rémus, qui en possédait une pièce entière, agrandie magiquement. Quand Hermione avait pénétré dans cette bibliothèque pour la première fois, ses yeux avaient laissé voir un intérêt manifeste mais n'égalant pas encore l'étincelle habituelle à toute vue d'un vieux grimoire poussiéreux.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir, Rémus trouva la jeune fille dans sa bibliothèque perchée sur une échelle. Elle compulsait un livre en équilibre précaire sur une pile d'ouvrages devant pesés trois kilos chacun. La nuit était tombée et la pièce humide s'assombrissait de minute en minute. Rémus jeta négligemment un sort à la cheminée pour rendre l'air plus sec et plus lumineux. Hermione ne s'aperçut même pas du changement, trop absorbée dans sa lecture. Elle a les traits tirés, nota mentalement Rémus. Il avait remarqué qu'elle affichait des cernes dignes de ses jours post pleine lune à lui. Malgré les potions de sommeil, elle ne dormait pas beaucoup.

- Hermione ? l'appela-t-il doucement.

Celle-ci releva brusquement la tête, désorientée. Elle bascula alors maladroitement laissant échapper les lourds grimoires. C'est en voulant les rattraper qu'elle se pencha un peu trop et tomba dans le vide. Rémus réagit vite et rattrapa la jeune femme dans ses bras mais pris par l'élan, ils atterrirent sur le sol, Rémus serrant étroitement Hermione. Il desserra son étreinte au bout d'un moment, le souffle court et soudain envoûté par la jeune femme allongée sur lui. Celle-ci se redressa légèrement et croisa le regard ambré de Rémus. Elle agrandit les yeux, subjuguée à son tour par cet homme. Ils se remirent finalement debout, rouges l'un comme l'autre.

- M…Merci, balbutia-t-elle.

Puis elle s'échappa de la pièce en courant. Rémus rangea la salle avant de la quitter à son tour, complètement déboussolé.

XXXXXXXXX

Les jours suivants furent tendus. Leur promenade quotidienne à l'extérieur avait bizarrement cessé. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient nier l'étrange regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Rémus se sentait honteux de ses pensées à longueur de journée. Hermione, quant à elle, se réfugiait dans les livres.

Elle jouait avec son chat dans le salon un soir quand Rémus vint la rejoindre discrètement en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Les derniers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la fenêtre et Rémus put à loisir s'absorber dans la contemplation flamboyante de la jeune femme. Depuis quelques jours, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Cela en était devenu obsédant au point de rendre nerveux le lycanthrope qui arrivait pourtant si bien à se contrôler en temps normal. Le contenu de ses pensées n'aidait pas non plus à le calmer. Il se détestait de penser à elle de cette façon qui le faisait affreusement rougir. Il avait en effet des désirs subis de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer de la même façon que dans la bibliothèque. Il ne supportait plus son attitude. La jeune femme était en deuil et lui, avait ces idées parfaitement déplacées dans ce genre de situation.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent alors sur le corps d'Hermione. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme une personne plus mûre que ceux de son âge et le développement de sa féminité s'accordait de jour en jour avec sa maturité intellectuelle. Un mouvement gracieux de la jeune femme pour attraper son chat fit ressentir à Rémus une étrange émotion dans le creux de son estomac. Par la barbe de Merlin, pensa-t-il malheureux, je crois bien que la solitude me pèse plus que je ne doive l'admettre. Il se leva aussitôt et partit faire un tour dehors pour se changer les idées. Il ne remarqua pas alors le visage troublé d'une jeune femme l'observant à la fenêtre.

XXXXXXXXX

Les semaines passèrent, la pleine lune également mais rien ne semblait avoir changé dans l'étrange comportement des habitants de la petite maison du lycanthrope. Un matin, Rémus monta dans la chambre d'Hermione déposer du linge propre. Il frappa à la porte se demandant où était la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas encore croisée de la matinée. Se lever tard n'était pas dans ses habitudes aussi Rémus s'inquiétait un peu. N'obtenant pas de réponse il entra dans la pièce qui était déserte. Elle est sans doute partie faire un tour dehors, pensa-t-il soulagé. Il posa la pile de linge sur son lit quand son regard fut attiré par un petit cahier posé sur la couverture. Il était ouvert et les pages étaient noircies par une écriture fine et élégante. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus Rémus fut la dilution de certains mots dans le papier comme si des gouttes d'eau étaient tombées dessus. Il comprit alors que cela devait être le journal intime d'Hermione. Son cœur se serra en pensant aux larmes que devait continuer à verser la jeune femme. Il se saisit du cahier inconsciemment et ne put s'empêcher de lire les quelques mots qu'elle devait avoir écrit la veille. La lecture était difficile voir impossible par endroit.

_Je me déteste. Ils…morts … pense qu'à lui… mon rayon de soleil dans…noir. Je crois que je l'… si honte de moi. Merlin, venez à mon …. Donnez-moi la … de l'oublier. Rémus, mon amour_.

Il laissa tomber aussitôt le journal sur le lit, bouleversé par la révélation. Elle…l'aimait ! Pensa-t-il incrédule. Mais c'est impossible ! Je suis un loup-garou ! Son cœur se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de porte s'ouvrant dans le couloir. Celle de la salle de bain ! Pensa-t-il aussitôt. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il vit Hermione arriver dans la chambre. Elle le regarda avec des grands yeux ronds, étonnée de le trouver là. Rémus retint son souffle en voyant la tenue de la jeune femme. Elle était revêtue en tout et pour tout d'une grande serviette de bain l'enserrant au-dessus de la poitrine.

- Que faites-vous là? murmura-t-elle.

- Je…j'étais venu t'apporter du linge.

Rémus était incapable de détacher le regard d'Hermione. Il s'approcha alors près d'elle, ne contrôlant plus ses jambes. Il vit la jeune femme trembler et ses pupilles se dilater. Par Morgane, pourquoi est-elle aussi …désirable ? Pensa-t-il confusément. Rémus fit alors ce qu'il voulait faire depuis des semaines, il saisit Hermione par la taille et la plaqua contre son torse. D'une main, il lui releva le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les yeux chocolat étaient si brillants de désir que Rémus en oublia toute morale… Il embrassa ses lèvres avec passion et douceur, laissant échapper un gémissement d'impatience. Tout en prolongeant le baiser, il caressa son visage. De son autre main, il massa son dos à travers la serviette. Hermione répondit finalement au baiser et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils approfondirent le baiser et Rémus sentit des picotements lui parcourir le corps quand leurs langues rentrèrent en contact. Ils se détachèrent pourtant l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils se regardèrent alors avec tellement de passion que leurs bouches reprirent leur danse effrénée de plus bel. Rémus sentit poindre en lui un désir intense de la posséder tout entière. Il voulait la faire sienne en l'instant. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il s'arracha brutalement à leur étreinte et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Hermione…Je…je ne peux pas continuer…

La jeune femme le regarda l'air perdu et resta muette.

- Je…je ne peux pas, répéta Rémus la voix altérée en posant ses mains sur son visage.

- Je suis désolée Rémus, articula finalement Hermione avec difficulté.

Puis s'approchant lentement près de lui, elle murmura :

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de vous, Rémus.

Il écarta vivement ses mains et la regarda, hébété.

- C'est impossible, je suis un loup-garou, tu ne peux pas m'aimer co…comme une femme aime un homme.

Elle répondit d'une voix douce en s'approchant encore plus près de lui.

- Vous êtes l'homme que j'aime et que je désire, Rémus. Vous pouvez me croire, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi.

- Non. Répliqua Rémus subjugué. Ne…ne t'approche pas si près. Je…je ne pourrais pas…

- Vous ne pourrez pas quoi, Rémus ? Reprit Hermione en s'avançant toujours.

- Je…je ne pourrais pas me…me contrôler.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, le regard curieux et aimant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il insinuait. Rémus respirait par saccade, les yeux fixés sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Il leva les yeux vers les siens et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-elle le regarder avec…avec tout cet amour dans les yeux ? Une larme perla alors à l'orée de ses cils. Etait-ce une larme de soulagement de voir la jeune femme si sincère à son égard ? Ou était-ce une larme d'espoir de penser que peut-être, lui, l'exclu, le solitaire, pourrait avoir droit à…l'amour ? Hermione tendit sa main vers son visage pour cueillir du bout des doigts cette perle salée.

Rémus la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'Hermione en eut les joues toutes rouges. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et embrassa son cou. Rémus lâcha un soupir et se redressant, reprit ses lèvres avec ferveur. Il la pressa un peu plus contre lui et Hermione sentit son désir de voir se rapprocher leurs corps… Sa main quitta avec regret la nuque de l'homme et détacha sa serviette qui tomba souplement sur ses pieds puis elle prit la main de Rémus pour la porter à sa poitrine. Elle voulait qu'il entende son cœur battre si fort, qu'il comprenne l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Rémus en un gémissement sourd, attrapa la jeune femme pour la soulever et la porter jusqu'à son lit. Celle-ci déboutonna fébrilement la robe de Rémus puis s'attaqua à sa chemise. Rémus la laissa faire un moment en contemplant avec passion le corps de la jeune femme qu'il ne cessait de parcourir de ses mains douces. Puis n'y tenant plus, il attrapa sa baguette pour se déshabiller entièrement et ce dans les plus brefs délais…

Si Rémus avait eu quelques expériences dans le domaine des plaisirs charnels, elles étaient loin dans son esprit et quasiment oubliées. C'était donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'il continua plus loin dans l'exploration des plaisirs en compagnie d'Hermione. Cette dernière était confiante et le guidait tendrement vers l'accomplissement de leur union. Rémus lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant et se détendit pour laisser ressurgir en lui des trésors de caresses affolantes pour les sens de la jeune femme. Quand la perception de l'autre arriva à un point de non-retour, ils se regardèrent intensément. Rémus dans un soupir saccadé se pencha vers ces lèvres si invitantes. Il les effleura en murmurant les trois petits mots qui firent venir des larmes mais cette fois-ci de bonheur aux yeux de la jeune femme. Un sourire magnifique et éblouissant apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Rémus sentit la vie reprendre le dessus dans les veines de la jeune femme.

**FIN**

(1) : La _Mordrede_ est, disons, une sorte de bombe maléfique.


End file.
